


Your lie

by limchi



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi/pseuds/limchi
Summary: "I'm fine.""Yeah? That's good." Gavin pried himself out of the chair. He turned around, his gaze fixed on the ground, face still mostly covered by the hood. "'Cause I got something for you." His gaze suddenly shot up. Nines saw a flash of red before a fury-ridden fist connected with his face.Nines stumbled back. Blood dripped on the floor as his hand reached up to his face to touch his nose.[A short story in which Nines makes two major mistakes.]





	Your lie

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the story is a little cliché and way too sappy but honestly, I couldn't care less.

Nines made a mistake.  
  
Chasing the suspect, he gasped for air. He ran out of breath.  
  
People regarded him as athletic. He hit the gym several times a week, made sure to stay in good shape - had to, for his job - and considered himself a decent runner. The situation shouldn't cause him issues, yet it did - Nines was reaching his limits. His legs felt more tired and heavier with each stride.  
  
Why did he chase the main suspect in the first place, while his partner fought off the small-time accomplice? Gavin surpassed Nines in many aspects - one of them: running. Not only could the android run faster, he also couldn't run out of breath. Although the possibility of overheating existed, the likeliness of it happening while chasing another human was virtually zero.  
  
Ignoring the pain spreading through his legs, pure spite kept Nines going. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't let the suspect slip away. For the past eight days, Gavin and he had put their entire energy into this case, looking for clues and hints, always one tiny step behind until they finally -- finally found the missing piece that led them here.  
  
They caught their suspect off-guard. His accomplice, however, caught them off-guard. Why did they not regard he might have an accomplice? He lunged at Nines - a puny attempt, considering he didn't have a weapon on him; Nines would have been more than fine on his own, but Gavin stepped in. The suspect, on the other hand, dashed off with Nines on his heels.  
  
The suspect disappeared behind a corner, leaving Nines with the fear he lost the chase, as he ran a good 50 feet behind. He was convinced that by the time he reached the corner the suspect would be out of sight. To his surprise, though, the suspect had lost his footing instead, rolled on the ground, tried supporting himself on the wall but stumbled as he tried to get up again when Nines actually reached said corner.  
  
Nines hold his breath for a second before sprinting towards the suspect, tackling him, to get him back on the ground. He positioned himself up, shoved his knee into the suspect's back and managed to grab his left wrist.  
  
The suspect struggled against the grip on his wrist. He yanked Nines to the left, causing him to loosen the pressure on the back and wrist. The suspect utilized the moment to roll over on his back again, pushing Nines into the wall. Then Nines saw a knife -- seconds later he realized the suspect was running off again. Why didn't he get up? Why didn't he chase him?  
  
Where did the pain come from?  
  
Nines looked down, his hand pressing on his lower abdomen, he felt his own warm blood. The adrenaline pumped in his veins as he felt the pain piercing through his whole body with every beat of his heart. He hunched over head leaning down until his forehead touched the ground. He wanted to scream, groan out, but any movement caused him more pain.  
  
Suddenly he heard quick footsteps approaching. _Gavin._ Hand still on his wound he raised his head again, groaning and cursing as he hunched himself up slowly to face the wall.  
  
Gavin turned around the corner, footsteps stopping, he shouted "Holy fuck, Nines! Nines, are you alright?!"  
  
_Thank God._  
  
Gavin was broken - Nines despised the word. Gavin used the word ever so often, he caught himself using it as well. For the android deviancy had not only been a blessing but also a curse - at least, that's how Gavin constantly described it.  
  
The android had been forced into deviancy and going from feeling nothing at all to everything at once took a toll on him. Combined with a foul temper, emotions turned out an overwhelming force, that caused many of his functions to fail, whenever his emotions got too strong. Gavin once compared it to overheating just... without the actual heat.  
  
Due to that knowledge, Nines concluded, that right at this moment, Gavin's analyzing software failed him - or else he would not have questioned Nines' condition.  
  
And so Nines made another mistake.  
  
Nines pointed towards the figure in the distance that became smaller and smaller with every second. "I'm fine-- get this bastard." His voice was low and collected.  
  
"You fuckin' sure?" Gavin stepped closer, started to lean down--  
  
" _Trust me._ Just go, I'll catch up with you in a minute. Don't let him get away." Nines gritted his teeth, bit the inside of his cheek to avoid groaning out in pain.  
  
He closed his eyes when he heard Gavin's footsteps taking off.  
  
The thought of calling an ambulance finally crossed his mind. He reached for his phone. He felt cold. He heaved heavily, the cold air entering his lungs hurt. His fingers trembled. He started typing in the number but his view became unfocused and blurry--

* * *

Nines woke up in a hospital two days later. The nurse told him an android had brought him in. Flowers decorated the stand beneath his bed. He received a few 'get well' postcards, as well as some personal messages on his phone from friends and co-workers. Connor, Tina, Hank, even Fowler, Markus among others.  
  
However - one particular name was missing.  
  
After two more days Nines left the hospital; after eight days he felt well enough to head back to work. Nines appearance caused a bit of a stir. Naturally, people were curious about his well-being; asked lots of questions.  
  
However - one particular person was missing.

Gavin sat on his chair, hood covering most of his face, feet propped up on the desk. One hand moved up to cover his mouth as a yawn slipped from him before he crossed his arms over his chest. Obviously bored, he stared at his screen. Nines walked up to him to see a wall of unread emails.  
  
"You seem busy."  
  
Gavin waited a full 7 seconds before turning around an inch to peek over his shoulder. His lips curled into a sneer and his eyebrows furrowed. "Nines. Feelin' better?" Nines couldn't define the tone of the android's words, but the question didn't suggest sincere curiosity or worry.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah? That's good." Gavin pried himself out of the chair. He turned around, his gaze fixed on the ground, face still mostly covered by the hood. "'Cause I got something for you." His gaze suddenly shot up. Nines saw a flash of red before a fury-ridden fist connected with his face.  
  
Nines stumbled back. Blood dripped on the floor as his hand reached up to his face to touch his nose.

Gavin stepped forward, grabbed the lapel of Nines coat with one hand, yanking him down. "That's for lyin' to me, you fuckin' asshole!" The android screamed, not bothered by the looks of their co-workers.  
  
The words ached more in his chest than the punch to his face. Faces mere inches apart, Nines saw the full range of anger on Gavin's features. The grip on his coat firm enough, that Gavin's fingers trembled. Teeth visible and gritted together. A low growl in the android's throat. LED a threatening red. Dark green eyes glared at him, showing him nothing but disgust and contempt.  
  
The blood from Nines' nose dripped on the android's hand. He shoved Nines back.  
  
Gavin moved forward again, clenched his hand and drew it back, ready to throw another punch. "And that's for taking advantage of my fuckin' malfunction!"  
  
The fist stopped when the slam of a door echoed through the precinct.  
  
Fowler dismissed both of them for the rest of the day. Initially, Fowler intended the punishment for Gavin only. Nines had stepped in, told Fowler it had been his fault, but Gavin was stubborn, ensured Fowler he punched Nines 'because he fucking wanted to'. End of the story: Fowler told them to leave the precinct to sort out their personal issues elsewhere.  
  
Gavin stormed out of the DPD, followed by Nines. He stopped in the parking lot, turned around to shout "Fuck you!"  
  
Nines looked at Gavin, who averted his gaze.  
  
"Gavin." Nines' voice was low, expressed uncertainty, something it barely ever did. Nines stepped closer, a single step, slowly and hesitantly. He wanted to close the gap between them, it would have taken only two, maybe three more steps, however, the allegoric distance, the abyss that had torn open between them felt insurmountable. He lifted his arm, his fingers twitching, craving to touch the android but couldn't bring himself to proceed.  
  
Gavin clicked his tongue and turned around, his back facing Nines. Once again he crossed his arms.  
  
Nines stared at him, pondering what to do or what to say. Seconds passed and eventually turned into a minute. Gavin didn't walk away. He kept standing idly in his place.  
  
Gavin waited.  
  
Clenching his fists, Nines finally took the courage to step forward. He halted right behind Gavin, a worrying sigh escaping his lips. Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin's shoulders, hugging him tightly, his hands interlocked on the android's chest. The fast beating of the artificial heart revealed the wrath inside. He leaned his head onto Gavin's, his mouth on the level of the android's ear, the thin fabric of the hood the only thing separating them.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nines whispered the words.  
  
"I don't wanna hear any of your damn apologies!"  
  
The words were loud and clear - anger and poison seeping through them. Nines pulled Gavin a little closer, his chest now touching the android's back, his heart thumping heavily against it. The android most likely couldn't analyze the heart rate in his incensed state - he most certainly felt it, though. Gavin didn't struggle.   
  
"You're a fuckin' liar!"  
  
Nines disengaged his hands from Gavin's chest, one hand reaching up to pull the hood down. He lowered his head, settled his forehead down on Gavin's right shoulder. The android's arms were still crossed. Nines reached around, gently gripped both arms to untangle them. Gavin didn't oppose. Nines lowered the arms to Gavin's side, before wrapping his own arms around the android again.  
  
"You filthy humans are all the same."  
  
Nines tilted his head a little. He brushed his nose against the skin of Gavin's neck, before burying his face in the crook of it. The android leaned into it. Serenity and peace lingered in the air. Gavin's neck felt a little moist but who could tell if it came from Nines' breathing or Nines' soft lips.  
  
"Next time I'll let you bleed to fuckin' death."  
  
Nines hummed. With each harsh insult the tone became a little calmer, the words were spoken a little softer, while Nines embraced him a little tighter, buried his head a little deeper. Gavin lifted one arm and gently cradled his hand through Nines' hair.

The voice became completely void of all its initial fury.  
  
"Do you know how fuckin' much I hate you."  
  
Nines closed his eyes and smiled into the android's neck.

"I know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://liminalityyy.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heylimchi)


End file.
